Evening Off
by BerryPeach
Summary: Haji is given the day off, but what happens when he runs into a couple of familiar chevalier? Warning: Noncon, language, yaoi, violence/gore. Yet another crappy summary for you!


Title: Evening Off

Anime/Manga: Blood+

Pairing: KarlxHagixSolomon

Type: Oneshot

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+, or any series, for that matter. If I DID own them, however... homophobes, bewarrrrrre!

Summary: Who does Hagi run into when he's on his day off in the forest? And what will happen to him?! Eh, I write stories, not summaries.

Warning(s): Yaoi, threesome, semi-noncon, violence.

Let the festivities begin!

And a special thanks to my highly esteemed friend and thoroughly beloved individual, Corey_Kun!~ Yaaaaaay! *round of applause!!* Without you, this fanfic may not have ever been brought into existance!

"Saya," Haji said monotonously.

"Don't argue, Haji. You have to take the whole day off. A full 24 hours of temporary freedom from fighting!" Saya said cheerfully, although she was pissed that he wouldn't leave. She'd recieved a gift certificate for a free day at a nearby spa, and she was NOT about to pass up the opportunity.

"Diva and her chevaliers don't take days off," he persisted. He knew that Saya was unstable in her "triggered" state, and God only knows what would happen if she were to lose control and he weren't there. Saya frowned, displeased.

"Haji, please. I'm begging you. We both need the day off, and I'll be fine. Diva's chevaliers won't find me, where I'll be going!" she said, returning to her sweet, fake smile. Haji simply remained silent, acknowledging his defeat. Saya cheered and skipped off, her smile growing into a real one.

Haji ran his human hand through his hair, sighing heavily. He then turned to face the window, feeling the eyes of someone upon him. When he saw nothing but the beautiful forest, he turned around, picked up his cello case, jotted down a note telling Saya where he'd be, and silently left their cabin.

***One hour later***

Haji was perched on top of a nicely rounded white boulder, protruding out of the marshy earth. He wasn't in a clearing, but he was surrounded by thick trees, vines, moss, and soft, gentle sounds. His mind soon wandered off, being entranced by his own haunting melodies that flowing effortlessly from his cello. His eyes drifted shut, lost in his own beautiful world. He failed to notice the approaching figures.

"Fancy meeting you here," Haji's eyes fluttered open, staring directly into the face of none other than Solomon. Haji flew back, swinging his cello case in front of him as defense.

"What do you want?" he called out, masking his shock with his usual indifference. Solomon stepped forward with his elegant stride, as usual. Haji stepped back, bumping into another strong figure. Haji whirled around to see the taller Karl* looming over him. Karl's eerie grin spread over his face, sending a small shiver up Haji's spine.

"What was that?" Solomon asked, holding a polished hand up to his ear, "I couldn't quite hear you. Maybe if we were _closer_, I could hear you better." Solomon said, suddenly mere inches from Haji's body. Haji leapt away from the two, landing on the rock he was sitting on just seconds ago. "What do you want?" Haji repeated, more loudly. Solomon smiled warmly. He was, without a doubt, the most dangerous chevalier out of the two. An impenetrable poker face, you could never read his plans of action, or even what he might be thinking. Karl stepped forward, holding up his monstrosity of an arm, large red spikes protruding from beneath the green flesh. It was an action Haji knew quite well. Skillfully dodging Karl's first attack, Haji lunged forward, the cloth around his other hand unravelling as he swung his case at the two chevaliers. Solomon held up a hand, his facial expression never faltering, as he blocked Haji's attack. Karl jumped to the side, swiping at Haji. Haji winced as Karl sliced into his side, blood spilling out in large quantities. Haji's vision started blurring slightly, growing tired from the blood loss, when he felt someone grab a hold of the back of his neck, and launch him into a nearby tree, cracking it loudly with his shoulder. He grunted and fell into the ground. he weakly staggered to his feet, feeling a strange paralysis spreading from the substantially large wound in his side. 'Why are they targeting me?' Haji thought quizzically, 'shouldn't they be going after Saya, if anyone?'

Solomon laughed, his voice resonating like angelic chords from the heaven's chorus as he stepped forward. Judging from their current positions, Solomon was the one who threw Haji effortlessly into the tree. Once he'd reached Haji, who swung at him, Solomon simply ducked, swung out a surprisingly strong arm, sweeping Haji's legs out from under him, and he sat on Haji, the injured chevalier's blood staining Solomon's creme-colored suit.

"Hm... Karl, I don't remember what it was we _wanted_..." Solomon said airily. Karl's eyes flickered with a frightening gleam of mischievous intention, as he lifted his hand, another red spear gleaming as it protruded through his flesh. Haji breathed heavily, finding it a rather difficult task with the blonde sitting on him. lifting up a blood-soaked hand, Haji punched Solomon in the face. Solomon's heard jerked sideways, his eyes widened only just. He then turned to look back at Haji, that stoic smile still upon his face that was tainted with blood. Solomon chuckled darkly, a slightly peeved tone creeping out through the laugh. He then lifted himself off of Haji, grabbing the man by his jaw, lifting him off of the ground, and dragged him over towards a fallen tree trunk. Holding his head there with a crushing force, Solomon summoned Karl with his free hand. Karl swooped up to the two, noticing with slight arousal at Haji's pointless struggling. "Restrain his hands, would you?" Solomon asked, sounding slightly bored. Karl then shoved Haji's hands over his head, where he brutally stabbed a red spear through Haji's wrists, pinning them to the fallen tree. Haji let out a choked cry of pain, tossing his head back as he tried to restrain himself from losing consciousness. "What do you want, you bastards?!" Haji hissed through clenched teeth. Solomon rested his elbows on Haji's lightly toned abdomen, resting his chin on one of his hands.

"Well... I suppose we 'bastards' want you." He said nonchalantly, his free hand tracing circles on Haji's chest with the index finger. Haji's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"You _what_?" he asked in disbelief.

"We want you. Your body, actually, to be exact. Isn't that right, Karl?" Solomon glanced sideways at his companion. Karl licked his lips hungrily.

'What is the meaning of this?!' Haji thought to himself. 'Are they saying that they want me to join their forces and become one of Diva's meals?' "How dare you even suggest such a horrendous thing!" Haji spat.

"Oh, come off it, Haji dear. Don't deny yourself of your homosexual cravings, they are perfectly natural, I can assure you." Solomon reasoned.

"W-Wait. What? I'm not homosexual, and even if I was, how does that hold any relevance to you telling me to join your side?!" Solomon looked confused for a moment, but then he let out a loud laugh.

"I--ahahah--I don't think we're on the same page! And, Haji... let's not be so hasty to deny the facts. It's obvious to the naked eye that you, indeed, are gay!" Solomon said, calming down and wiping a tear from his eye. Haji writhed and struggled a bit more, glaring daggers at Karl and Solomon.

"I most certainly am _not_!" Haji objected. Karl chuckled.

"Oh, come on, Haji! Don't try to tell us that you're not gay! I mean, you're with _Saya_! I'd say she's manlier than _you_ are. Stop being so obstinant," Karl said, rolling his eyes, a slight craze still present (as it always is) in them.

"Well then, what do you want me for?" Haji said, sincerely confused. Solomon and Karl looked at each other, amusement in their faces.

Solomon swung a led over Haji, leaning down so their chests were pressed together, Solomon's face still resting in his hands. "You really don't know what we're talking about, do you?" Solomon asked, twirling a lock of Haji's black hair around his finger. Haji eyed Solomon and Karl with suspicion. "Karl, let's show Haji exactly what we mean..." Solomon said mischievously, not breaking eye contact with Haji. Karl, eager to comply, pulled out the growing spear in his hand, returning his hand to its normal state. He then slid onto the tree, pressing and rubbing his hand firmly against Haji's clothed privates. Haji gasped and tried to pull away, but he was unable to with Solomon's weight on top of him, and the spear pinning his hands above his head. "No! N-No!!" Haji stammered, sudden realization hitting him in the face like a brick.

Solomon lifted a hand, holding it open beside his head as he sat up. Karl placed his red spear in Solomon's hand, who's eyes darkened considerably. "Oh, yes..." Solomon murmured as he slowly dragged the spear down Haji's clothing. After a few minutes of struggling, Haji's clothes were still attached to his body, but lay in tattered, shredded pieces. He also had a few light cuts and slices here and there from where his struggling had caused the spear to slice into his tender, pale flesh. Solomon felt Haji's chest with his cold hands, relishing in Haji's struggling movements, which caused his gut to create friction against his own member. Solomon let out the faintest moan, before leaning down to claim Haji's trembling lips in a kiss. It was delicate, and inviting. Solomon licked at Haji's mouth, but when Haji failed to respond, Solomon pinched a nipple, causing Haji to gasp, and Solomon's tongue darted inside. Haji unleashed another fit of struggles, his sentences muffled by Solomon's now forceful kiss. Karl took the red spear, and violently slashed at Haji's pants, exposing all of Haji's untouched flesh to Karl's hungry eyes. He reached down, his hands pumping at Haji's growing erection. Haji moaned and writhed under their combined touches. Soon, Haji felt a warmth spreading throughout his entire body, but especially in his groin. He winced as it became almost painful, breaking Solomon's kiss to breathe. Solomon ran a pale hand through Hagi's hair, pulling it out of the loosely tied ribbon. "You know," Solomon said in between kisses and bites that he swiftly delivered to Haji's beautiful neck, "one of my... talents... is the ability... to produce... saliva... with a heavy... aphrodisiac..." he emphasized the last word by pressing his own hardness into Haji's abdomen. Leaning up, Solomon tweaked Haji's nipples, earning a light gasp from the man beneath him. "Karl... I think it's time for us to leave; I don't believe Haji is enjoying this as much as we are," Solomon said, a sadistic smile curling upon his face. He pulled Karl off of Haji, the two acting to leave Haji there. Haji, overwhelmed with so many emotions and longings, let out a small whimper, writhing, yearning for someone--anyone--to touch him. Solomon turned to Haji, an evil gleam in his eye. "Hm? What is it?" he asked, relishing in the wonderful feeling of control.

"Nngh... please..." Haji whispered, unable to speak louder than that. "Please what?" Solomon asked, folding his arms over his chest. Haji couldn't find the right words, so he simply writhed some more, trying to reach out to Solomon with whatever parts of his body would move without sending a raging inferno coursing through his entire being.

Solomon sighed; such a wonderful feeling his gratification brought. Not only to him, but to others. His happiness was everyone else's happiness; his fury was everyone else's torment... except for Diva, that is.

Solomon stepped forward, sliding easily back onto the fallen tree trunk, kneading Haji's thighs, trailing kisses up and down his knee and inner thigh. Solomon worked at his pants, his erection revealing itself to the cold air. He sighed, and smiled down at Haji. "What would you like me to do?" Haji arched his back, wanting--needing--to be released... in more ways than one, but he'd settle for the sexual, not the physical.

"I... ahh... want you... nngh... to... fuck me..." Haji whimpered, mentaly slapping himself for using such an unattractive and vulgar term, but he couldn't form a coherent sentence other than something similar to that one. Solomon smiled, holding Haji's semi-clothed leg over his shoulder. Giving his inner thigh one more kiss, Solomon thrust completely into Haji, unleashing a strangled scream. Solomon, not waiting for Haji to adjust, pulled out and thrust back in forcefully. Quickening his pace, Solomon glanced knowingly over to Karl, who smiled devilishly, walking up to Haji's lithe frame, watching the beautifully displayed streaks and smears of blood as he lowered his head onto Haji's cock. Haji's yelps of pain started returning to little whimpers and pants of pleasure mixed with the pain. Solomon turned just so, hitting Haji's prostate dead-on. Haji threw his head back, growling in a ferocious manner from the sudden surge of ecstasy. Karl sucked and licked relentlessly on Haji's painfully erect member, anticipating the man's release. Hagi's wrists bled profusely as he writhed and pulled at them, stretching the stigmata-like wounds. Cumming into Karl's mouth with a loud scream-like groan, Haji slumped against the tree, his only movement coming from his bloody hands, and from Solomon's brutal thrusts. Karl swallowed every last bit of Haji's seed, crawling on top of Haji's chest to ferociously kiss Haji's mouth. This kiss was much more forceful, had much more power behind it, as Karl nearly sucked the breath out of Haji's lungs, pressing his tongue against' Haji's. Haji could taste himself on Karl's lips and tongue, and he found it all too arousing, relishing in the thought as Karl jerked himself off. Solomon reached forward in between his thrusts, kneaded and tweaking Haji's nipples. Haji gasped and moaned into Karl's ravenous mouth.

After another minute or so of merciless pounding, Solomon came inside Haji, and Karl ejaculated onto Haji's chest. Semen mixing disturbingly well with the chevalier blood. The two men climbed off of Haji, readjusting their clothes, hair, and general composure.

"Well then, I guess we should be taking our leave now," Solomon said. He and Karl vanished without a trace when Haji was about to demand that they release him. Haji was left alone, to wait for Saya's return... or whoever should stumble across this highly erotic sight.

--End--

Gigi:Teehee, I love leaving my men in dispair and distress.

Haji: I shall kill you. *bludeons Gigi to death with cello case*

Solomon: That was a very creative story~ I never knew Haji could be so vulnerable. *is unphased and motivated to do dark, naughty things*

Karl: Screw the men, I've got a freakish arm and Saya!

Gigi's ghost: Actually, you did screw a man. XD

A/N: Karl. Good God I hate that name. It's better than Carl (the K helps it be less unattractive), but still... ugh! But he's so damned sexy when he's (for the most part) human! (I think that's as human as he gets XD)

Ugh, well... I'm off to take a shower. And eat. I've been so busy typing lately that I've forgotten to shower... and to eat. I feel grimy and dirty... and now that I've got food on the mind, I'm hungry too. I feel like making a Ruben. I must make myself a ruben. Now. Until next time!~ Gigi

P. S. Thanks for reading, I greatly appreciate it! Don't forget to leave me reviews or any critiques!~ I'm always game for improvement.


End file.
